iReunite With Missy Multiple Shipper Challenge
by iCarlyChallenge
Summary: This is a challenge for all open minded writers to try out! Do you have what it takes to make an unbiased story based off of three different ships? Can you fill in the blanks of iRWM with some good old Cam/Creddie/Seddie friendship or romance? Come on in!


Hello all! I have come to you to present a challenge unlike the standard iCarly one! I have gotten tired of seeing people on here put out challenges that alienate other fans from trying it and I wanted to give one that included all the main ships. No, this is not a 100 word list/certain ship only challenge. This is a challenge that will have to tell a story while addressing every main ship! Are you an open minded iCarly fan? Can you take the challenge of writing a good scene with a different ship alongside your own? If you think you're up to it, read on!

This challenge centers around the episode iReunite With Missy. I believe iRWM is one of the best iCarly shipping episodes out there because it incorporates them all in a subtle manner. My challenge is for you fantastic writers to fill in the blanks of this episode, making them as shippy as you'd like.

Here are the details of the challenge: I've picked out three certain scenerios that I think best show off the three different ships: Cam, Creddie, and Seddie. I want you writers to tackle them (in order of the episode and how I've posted them of course) to try and fill in the episode blanks. Your shipping views may be friendly or romantic. However you want to tackle it! Here are the three different scenes to be written out:

1) Cam

-After iCarly has finished, Carly sends Freddie and Missy out of the apartment knowing Sam is sick and needs to be taken care of. This part of the challenge will start from the ending of the iCarly webshow to when Carly brings Sam her chicken soup. In between those scenes, any amount of reasonable time could pass. From minutes to hours.

2) Creddie

-In the hallways of Ridgeway, Carly and Freddie end up studying together. Now studying in school is one thing, but why does Carly end up looking so comfortable and flirty with Freddie? Hmmm? Do these two have a special agenda other than schoolwork? Or are they just hanging out as friends? This part of the challenge will start in school and end however the writer wants. (As this was a scene with both an open beginning and an open end, unlike the Cam one which has specified endings). As usual, any amount of reasonable time could pass. From minutes to hours.

3) Seddie

-Now even though there was a lot of Seddie in the episode, I felt that the scenes there had beginnings and endings. (Such as when Sam asked Freddie for help). Unlike the Cam and Creddie parts of the challenge (in which the episode left blank scenes for those ships) a little more liberation could be given with this. I challenge you writers to create a Seddie scene where Sam finds out about Freddie giving up the sea trip for her. This could start in school or anywhere else. Just like the other challenges, any amount of reasonable time could pass. From minutes to hours.

Lastly, each part of the challenge should be at least 1000 words long in order to ensure a good story. This is not a challenge to rush through just to get to your favorite ship. I don't want to see two 100 word stories and one 5000 word story. Each section of this challenge must be treated equally, with equal effort and time put into the stories. (If you can't get up to 1000 words per section, then by all means write however many words you can get to. Just don't make one section miles longer than the other two. Keep your three stories in the same ballpark. If you can only write 500 words in one story, the other two have to be around 500 or so words. No favoritism.)

The reason why I made this challenge is because I want to see how many iCarly authors out there are talented enough to create an intriguing story that reflects the different ships. Most people in these sorts of fandoms are too close minded about what other people like and won't even try understanding a different person's POV. Are you a true writer who can dabble in anything tossed your way? Take my challenge and let's see!

(If you decide to take this challenge, please say my username in the summary and send me a pm or review on this. That way I can be able to find all entries! As for the rest of the summary, you can word it however you like considering it will be your stories)

Thank you for your time!

-iCarlyChallenge


End file.
